medabots betrayls
by Wingshad0w
Summary: Docotr aki hired the four of them as bodyguards,now he has betrayed them, how did this happen, told through two character mainly, all flashbacks are oc or victor. It's done, yay!
1. Chapter 1

Medabots: Betrayals

This is a randomly spawned idea spanning between one month an done week, I own nothing, disclaimer done.

Imagine the scene, an office, an office with solid steel walls 6 inches thick; imagine those walls with more holes than Swiss cheese. Imagine laser lines running through the office with missile craters in the wall. The 3 inch bulletproof glass has a shattered pane. In this room are three people and two medabots. One of the people is doctor aki. Doctor Aki has his head through a chair. The second man is victor. Victor and warbandit are watching Dr. Aki and a man about to hit him with another chair. The man with the chair is Tom. He is 6' 2" Brown hair blue eyes, fair skinned. His medabot is a blue version of Metabee. Aptly named, "metablue."

Victor – I'm glad it's all ov – huh? Is someone at the door?

Tom –they will probably end up looking like doctor Aki is now

Victor – not another chair

This chair was a plastic office chair. The one which doctor aki had his head through was a chair with a cushion. Doctor Aki had his head through the cushion.

Warbandit – I agree aki has suffered enough

Metablue's voice was similar to Metabee's.

Metablue – yeah man I agree. Doctor Aki may have tried to kill us, but he didn't deserve the chair.

The door opened everyone who was conscious turned. Tom threw the chair he was holding. It was then cut in two.

All – Rokusho

Rokusho – I do not know why you attacked doctor Aki but you will not escape without punishment

Everyone was unsure of what to do; Metablue, victor, and warbandit looked at Tom.

Tom – I see – a lie – you want to know why we attacked the good doctor here.

Rokusho nodded his head and relaxed himself. A sign to continue.

Tom – well victor and I have quite a tale to tell but I suppose I shall begin. Let's see where did it all begin. I guess last month will do. It was a vacation day for my home school, but most of japans schools were open I assume.

Note all narrations are from Tom and victor for the rest of the story.

Tom – it was late summer break. Most schools in America are in session by now, as well as Japan. I was getting my sister's birthday present. I let her choose what meta-part for her medabot and I bought it. It was near an airpower museum. I believe it was a field trip…

Tom – nice day, eh plasma nurse

Plasma nurse – yes very pretty

Plasma nurse: type: female healing Special attack: plasma recovery Design: neutra nurse gone purple

Tom – how do you like the new meta-part Emily picked out?

Plasma nurse – why it's just wonderful

Tom – hm

It was a sunny day, about 90 I was wearing a white t-shirt with some random shorts.

Tom – do you mind if we watch the air show at the museum first?

Plasma nurse – I was hoping you would

While we were there I believe we ran into several school kids. All from the schools Ikki and koji go to. In fact I think I stopped nine Robattles. Later the kids went to two different restaurants; one went to a restaurant near the medabot shop we were at. While there some kids whose robattle we stopped came up to us and challenged us…

Samantha – My gang challenges you to a robattle

I was surprised.

Current.

Victor – to say the least from what I heard

Past.

Tom – what the-

Samantha – you broke up our robattle and ruined our reputation, so we won't be satisfied until the battle is over

Spike – yeah, and we're in this battle too

Sloan – hm

Tom – okay, um just hold on a second – Tom turns around – where is it, oops wrong arm, hold on, ah found it! Okay, transport metablue!

Metablue: type: male beetle special attack: seeker missiles

At this point metabee walked onto the scene. He was drinking a soda.

Now

Rokusho – a soda, a soda!

Tom – yeah

Past

Metabee – what the, ikki come see, this medabot looks just like me!

Ikki ran in then. He too was drinking a soda.

Ikki – holey cow, who is this guy!

Tom – ikki meet metablue, metabee's superior

Ikki/metabee – what do you mean his/my superior!

Tom – watch, alright lets robattle

Sloan – transport totalizer!

Spike – transport Krosserdog!

Samantha – transport Peppercat!

Mr. Referee – then it's a robattle

Ikki – isn't he the referee for Japan?

Mr. Referee – I can travel too you know

Tom – whatever let's get it started

Suddenly a crowd seemed to swarm. The crowd was mostly made of locals.

Samantha – where is our school?

Tom – heck anytime I robattle there is a capacity crowd

Samantha – then you're defeat will be that much more humilia-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The home crowd did not like her.

Crowd – Boo! You'll never beat Tom! Go back to Korea losers!

That last man was attacked by about six random crowd goers. Concussed and thrown out to me beaten once more.

Beaten man – Korea, hear me, KOREA! OW!

Tom – ignore him, he's drunk

Metabee – we're Japanese, who cares

Mr. Referee – as I was saying, Medafighters ready. Medabots Robattle!

Tom – Fire, quick and decisive

Metablue raised his arms and blasted out 10 straight seconds of shot. The battle was over in one minute.

Sloan – totalizer

Spike – Krosserdog

Samantha – Peppercat

Screws – Triangle crush

Tom – plasma nurse, you're in the battle too, plasma cannon on Peppercat!

All – what

Mr. Referee – it's true he did say he was using plasma nurse

Tom – seeker missile

BOOM!

Mr. Referee – function ceased, Tom metablue and plasma nurse are the winners!

Crowd – yeah! Woo-hoo! That's why you're Number 1! Best in the US of A! Yeah!

Ikki – number one, best in the us. Could he be?

Tom – as of one year ago today, I am the number one medafighter in the United States.

Metabee – does that make him better than us?

How do you like R+R


	2. Chapter 3

Medabots Betrayals

Chapter 3

Narration tips for chapter 3 - present/3rd person Narrator, flashback/1st person Victor

To those of you who have reviewed:

**Akari: **Glad you like it, and the phantom renegade will be in chapter 5 I promise!

Victor Tom and Rokusho we're running down a long circular stair way. A very long stairway. Tom was in front, keeping a fast pace, Rokusho and victor were trading off between second and third occasionally and warbandit and metablue were a ways behind after getting rid of some rubberrobo distractions. Tom then tripped. A pause followed the trip when victor and Rokusho both collided into him. And they rolled for some fifteen feet when an unintentional joint effort to stop that included two hands reaching for the railing and a pipo hammer hitting the stair in front of the owner did the rolling mass stop.

"That was a painful experience", "ow" and, "What just happened" were the three chosen responses by victor Tom and Rokusho respectfully. They then continued running, but much slower, and Rokusho held the lead. The uncoordinated Tom was in the rear, why? Well, um, honestly we may never know, but anyway, they ran. Until they were too tired to run anymore. Tom had to ask something, "Victor, how did you find out Doctor Aki was planning something?"

"How did I find out he was planning something." Victor put his hand to his chin like a cartoon private eye and caused both Tom and Rokusho to sweat drop. Rokusho had seen this type of person before "Is it a genetic trait for you're family members to tell long stories?" The question was never answered because victor fell into story.

"Well it was three days ago when my first suspicions came into place…"

- Three days ago -

"WHAT!" boomed victor's voice to the morning secretary that the special bodyguards met everyday, "He's not here!" I was just a little angry at discovering Dr Aki had gone missing.

- Present -

"A little angry eh? Victor do you realize that you nearly killed the secretary out of rage and then nearly bit off belzelga 4's hand in paranoia." Tom paused thinking, "An action which, to remind you, would have cost you your head."

Victor had been growing several anger symbols on the back front right and left sides of his head and jumped to strangle Tom when Tom said flashback and the whole group faded into one.

- Three days ago (Again) -

Victor is now biting his nails while sitting in a chair with belzelga 4 looking at him like he would punch off his head at any time. (Makes sense to why he was paranoid) Koji looked at Victor. "Well its official victor has gone off the deep end…" he sighed. Tom was typing on Doctor Aki's computer with ikki, metabee, metablue, warbandit, and sumilidon looking over his shoulder as he did a bunch of things. "Nope, no, un-uh, zip, zilch, zing." As I remember Tom seemed to be going nowhere. (Cue more sounds/words symbolizing zero/nothing) "Damn it where could doctor Aki BE!" It was that day that we all discovered you have a habit of pacing Tom. We all had no clue what to do. Until metabee had some clue, which in the end was fruitless but it was more than everyone else had.

(Metabee has an un-lit chandelier over his head) "HEY!" the chandelier lights up. It is revealed that belzelga 4, in the process of leaving the room, accidentally flipped the switch. "Why don't we ask Karin where Doctor Aki is!" So we all went to the heliport on the roof, hopped in a surplus apache and flew off to the residence of doctor aki.

-About three hours after the last flashback –

"What Karin isn't here!" said metablue, "Well if she's not here where is she!" When the gang (the bodyguard gang) rang at the door they had gotten an inter com. Now a small voice in fear, like everyone but metabee, answered an enraged metablue's question. "A-a-at s-s-s" "OUT WITH IT MAN OUT WITH IT!" "Rosewood private academy don't hurt me" (With each font change his voice became higher pitched faster and quieter) I remember that koji looked fairly embarrassed for some reason at that. (It's called he was supposed to be at school and doctor aki was actually hacking into the school security system in order to make it seem like both ikki and koji were at school) So we took the apache, again, this time to rosewood, and we landed at the principal's office, koji volunteered to stay at the chopper in case Karin came along. So we ran along. And finally in classroom 423,126 A we found her.

Pant-pant "423,130 classrooms and she had to be in 423,126 A, why is fate so cruel, WHY!" Ikki droned. It was now three in the afternoon; chances are even if Karen was here and even if she knew where doctor aki was we would never find him. At this point Tom left to get some meat, I never quite knew why.

-Present-

"Victor, you don't know why I got the meat?" victor nodded no. "Remember the tank we jumped into when we left? Well I was just testing to see if it was the shark tank in the aquarium. Some meat a little drop of blood. Half an hour later the meat was there. We were good."

-3pm three days ago-

Ok, so Tom went to get the meat, Ikki, metabee, metablue, warbandit and I went to the class room to find Karin. That's where we met that kid, H something or another, um, oh yeah, Haichiro. He was begging Karin to do something or another. Then he saw Ikki and me. And says something like, "Oh you two are the greatest, lets robattle!" Well me ikki and metablue, metablue joined in just for fun, crushed him. The kid left before we could do anything. So we asked Karin if she had seen her dad lately. She said, "No."

"Man that was a letdown…" the bodyguards all sighed. (Not Tom, he was still getting meat) "Why don't you guys know where he is, after all you are his body guards?" "Yeah well, um he didn't show up at the Medabots corp. so we thought he might be at you're house and when we found out that he wasn't there we thought you might know where he is." Victor took in a deep breath after that run on sentence. "Well I haven't seen him all day." I was about to say something about back to stage one when the rubberrobo's arrived, in a helicopter.

One had some megaphones so that another could shout over the helicopter. "HEY DOCTOR AKI"S BODY GUARDS!" "Yea?" "WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "YEA!" "GUESS WHAT!" "WHAT?" "WE, THE EVIL RUBBERROBO GANG HAVE YOU'RE PRECIOUS DOCOTOR AKI! muhahahahahahahahaha…" "WHAT!" "I SAID, MUHAHAHAHA." "OH, WHERE IS HE!" "IN OUR EVIL SECRET LAIR!" "WHERE'S THAT?" "JUST OFF ROUTE 3 IN RIVERSIDE, IN THE OLD ABANDONED FACTORY ON FOURTH AND VINE!" THANKS!" "YOU'RE – HEY YOU GUYS JUST TRICKED ME DIDN'T YOU!" "Fire!" both ikki and victor said. "WHAT DID YOU –" BOOM! The chopper was down and we knew where doctor aki was. "Now to get out of this place." Ikki said as he ran outside to Tom who was looking at his meat I guess.

"Tom, guess what!" "What?" "Doctor Aki is in the evil rubberrobo lair at fourth and fine just off route three in riverside!" "Oh." Up to that point to had looked bored. Then he got really hyper looking and said, "I found a way out!" and pointed over the railing. Ikki metabee and metablue all looked over the railing, "where!" "At the other end of this tank!" Metablue stopped calmed down and looked at the bouncing Tom, "But wouldn't that mean we have to" Tom grabbed metablue and metabee and threw them over, "JUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" SPLASH. He kicked ikki off while grabbing and throwing warbandit. He said something about getting out at the other side when he threw warbandit and then he touched me.

-Present-

There was a long pause when an anticipating Tom and a wondering Rokusho looked at the now calm victor walked along the steps. The pause went for five minutes. When Rokusho had to ask, "Well?" Victor looked at his feet and mumbled, "I'd rather not relate the tale-" "-SO I WILL!" said Tom taking over in present time. Now instead of a flashback is a cruddy crayon and pen outline picture of Tom gently holding victors arm. "I touched victor and he tried to strangle me, so I'm like not in the mood k? K, so I grab his had pull him up to me punch him in the gut pick him up spin him around grab a bench put him in it and use the bench like a spear. Throw the bench about 20 feet and victor 50. I think victor hit ikki when he did hit the water. A whole 72 stories down." Rokusho opened his 'eyes' really big and his jaw would have hit the floor, if he had had one. "The pool was 300 feet deep it simulated a full ocean environment up to 300 feet."

Victor took over here. "Yes he did all that. Then he grabbed onto the railing and used it as a vertical springboard to propel himself 90 feet somehow over the 72 story space. Then when he hit the water he shattered the glass two seconds later and we all went out that way." "Oh I see" was all Rokusho had to say. "Rokusho WAIT!" He waited, "don't you want to hear about doctor aki?"

At that precise moment metablue and warbandit ran down the stair screaming, "RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIVES!" Then several missiles and a laser came through the hallway, the missiles hitting the wall the laser cutting through the center of the stair way.

End chapter 3

How do you like that, we learned some things today.

1 – Victor has mental issues

2 – Tom has mad skillz

3 – The guy metablue and warbandit are running from has a laser and can shoot missiles

4 – The rubberrobo's are stupid

Oh and uh doctor aki got caught by the rubberrobo gang.


	3. Chapter 4

Medabots Betrayals

Chapter 4

The rouge disclaimer strikes again – I own nothing you have heard of before on the TV show Medabots. I have lawyers in my family so if you try to sue any way I can out legal you any day, all you who wanted to sue just got pwned oh!

_Victor took over here. "Yes he did all that. Then he grabbed onto the railing and used it as a vertical springboard to propel himself 90 feet somehow over the 72 story space. Then when he hit the water he shattered the glass two seconds later and we all went out that way." "Oh I see" was all Rokusho had to say. "Rokusho WAIT!" He waited, "don't you want to hear about doctor aki?"_

_At that precise moment metablue and warbandit ran down the stair screaming, "RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIVES!" Then several missiles and a laser came through the hallway, the missiles hitting the wall the laser cutting through the center of the stair way_.

The hero's ran. Lasers occasionally blasting along their path and missiles streaking down the hallway. Whenever they slowed down another salvo of missiles came, so they never slowed down. Tom noticed that the lasers and missiles kept on getting real close to metablue. A lot. So eventually curiosity got the best of him and he came right behind metablue. Then he saw a tracking device. "Oh that's how it found us." He grabbed the one on metablue and one on warbandit as well. Then he made a mistake. He stopped.

At the top of the stairs a giant medabot with robo-emperors head in white locked on to the two tracers. Then he shot a full salvo of missiles and three laser beams. Tom got ready to throw the tracer up the stairs when three laser beams blasted through the central pillar. Dodging two the third grazed his shoulder and burnt it badly. He winced drew in a sharp breath and threw the two trackers. They bounced off the wall and were hit by missiles. "That should stop the bombardment."

Rokusho was the first to notice the injury. "Are you okay!" Tom looked at his arm, "For now, if the day ends and I haven't bound this up I won't be though. Let's go, now that we've defeated the enemy the end should be near."

It was. After half a minute of panting and a minute of walking a door was reached. There was a lot of noise on the other side of the door. Battle noise. Everyone on the outside looked in though on one by six glass pane. When they discovered it was very Smokey on the inside the opened the door. Like a swat team five feet booted down the door. Two Medabots went out with their guns drawn. One prepared to strike with sword and hammer. The two Medafighters were ready for anything else. One had a slightly reddened shirt strip on his arm. Both had some bruises. Various metallic clicking sounds were heard. But the smoke stayed where it was. One minute, two. Robattle sounds were heard. Un-intelligible voices too. Soon all five action ready people ran out of ideas.

"Now what?" (Victor)

"I dunno" (metablue)

"We could…" (Tom)

"Does anyone have a fan" (Warbandit)

"Or..." (Tom, again)

"A jet engine would suffice" (Rokusho)

"A jet engine! Are you daft man?" (Metablue)

"Ooh, that could work too…" (Tom)

"Optimistic is more like it" (warbandit)

"Optimism won't get rid of the smoke" (victor)

"**EUREKA!**" (Tom)

"Gentlemen, I have you're answer right here." He pulled back his sleeve almost past his elbow and pushed the fifth medawatch on his arm. The blue light came and a small f-15 appeared.

Status:

Medabot – jet fire

Type – trn - Transformer

Specialty – transformation

Medafighter – Tom

"Folks the meet the first in the line of transformer bots, not yet set to be released to the public. Jet fire transform!" The f-15 turned into a short gray medabot. It had missiles under the wings and hands shaped like machine gun barrels. It spoke with a heavy Australian accent. "Right, what do you want me to do?" "Clear the smoke and then blast anything hostile, you too metablue." The two responded, "Roger!" and took up the appropriate positions. Victor nodded warbandit got ready to fire. Rokusho tensed up. "Go!" Jet fire had transformed and was blasting his jet engines into the smoke revealing the size of the room. "Wow…" The room was the size of a football field from what everyone saw and only half of it was smokeless. In this half were Ikki, koji, their respective Medabots and space medafighter x.

Before introductions could be made x shouted, "There's the smoke generator, blast it arc beetle!", and an ion cannon shot across the room and hit a real big box on the other side of it with a few rubberrobo's scattering before it got hit. Metablue ventured a, "yo –" and almost lost his head for it. "Thanks a lot for almost decapitating me!" he said to sumilidon who had tried to slice him. Sumilidon backed away

Then everyone said their news at the same time, "the rubberrobo's are here and they are controlling doctor aki" "Doctor Aki is using robo-angel to destroy the Medabots Corporation and everything else he can!" "We've got to stop them!" "And, um, it hurts to get grazed by robo angels laser, so don't do it." Tom said this last bit on his own.

There was a pause. The smoke began to clear. One medabot leg showed. It was shot at. Another three appeared at random points across the smoke screen. They were shot at. Jet fire blew away the rest. Some 80 rubberrobo's were backed up against the walls perhaps 8 piled on top of each other. They formed a big black moving mass along the wall. With one little arced path over a door. The door was white. Most likely solid steel. More or less impenetrable. The rubberrobo that happened to fall in front of it (maybe he was pushed) spoke first.

"Please don't hurt us, just the three of you almost destroyed us all. Please just go through the door and let us go!" "One second, huddle guys!"

The gang grouped up and looked at the person who said huddle. Metablue just nodded and Tom reached into his backpack. (Yeah he had been wearing it the whole time) Out came a cell phone. He pressed a speed dial number. "Hello select corps? Yes. The Medabots Corp basement. Yes they do have a basement. About 80 + rubberrobo's. Don't worry they're defenseless. What, you're battling the giant robo-angel. Well send only a few guys. Hmm, how to dispose of the robo's. Well you could use them as shields from the robo angel." Tom grew a very evil smile at that thought, a little to evil fro being a good guy. "No, darn, well then there you're problem." He hung up.

"Well?" "I called the select corps, in 20 minutes all the robo's should be in handcuffs."

The group un-huddled. They walked to the door and all the robo's spread out into the room revealing that there was twice the original expected number. They seemed to leave a square. But for what purpose none of the observant could guess. They walked to the door. Rokusho arrived first. He almost touched it when a red dot appeared in the middle of the door. He stepped aside to let a laser dart through the group. This one grazed Tom on the un-injured arm. "Who did that?"

Next time – my first real robattle. Not including the one against the screws earlier on. Because that was in flashback.


	4. Chapter 5

Medabots Betrayals

Chapter 5

Thanks to those who reviewed but I have yet to give credit SO-

Licca - welcome reviewer #2 Here's some more of X that you wanted

Akari - You wanted phantom renegade from chapter 2, sorry but he can't make an appeareance here so I going to post another story, Teaching spike to robattle, he'll be in there, and also in future fics, some if not much

Oh and new part to the mysterious disclaimer – don't own transformers just watch it a 6 a.m., every day…

_The group un-huddled. They walked to the door and all the robo's spread out into the room revealing that there was twice the original expected number. They seemed to leave a square. But for what purpose none of the observant could guess. They walked to the door. Rokusho arrived first. He almost touched it when a red dot appeared in the middle of the door. He stepped aside to let a laser dart through the group. This one grazed Tom on the un-injured arm. "Who did that?" _

Tom looked at the door, "YOU!" His voice grew deep and evil, he pointed his index finger. But it petered out in the all too common anticlimax. The robo's were scattering looking back and running faster every time they did. Finally a stone faced seaslug appeared. He was floating in the air. "YOU! (Evil voice/pause) Dark sorcerer, (pause) reveal to us the source of the witch craft which hath permitted thou dost the ability to float! (Not evil, slightly winded) I hate speaking in Shakespearean…" Jetfire and metablue moved to comfort tom when another red laser went flying at him. Everyone scattered. Then a shadow faded into view. The shadow was robo-emperor. "Oh gee." The speaker was never identified as seaslug could not hold his joy for long. "OH YEAH! Now face the robo-emperor version 2.0. WIIIIIITH 50 more fire power and 50 more armor. As well as doubled speed." Seaslug then stepped forward slid down onto robo emperor's laser arm and was lowered to the ground. "And a reeeeeeal cool stealth mode." Robo-emperor began to fade out.

Until a faint voice could be heard. "Then it's agreed!" Metabee had to ask, "How did he get into the most secure building on earth at the moment." Mr. Referee then dropped out of the ventilation shaft. "I officially declare this an official submission robattle. The rules are simple; the first medabot to stop the other from functioning is the winner. The winner must then submit 1 medapart to the winner for keeps. I Mr. Referee will act as referee to see that no-one gets hurt." He paused, "Wow there are a lot of you guys aren't there? Well any way, Medafighters ready!" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "I the evil seaslug is ready." "Not quite" Everyone looked at Tom who had his arms crossed. "Two things, one action one question. First the question, it sounds simple but Mr. Referee, when we win." "Yes" "Since there are five Medafighters and only four medaparts to a medabot does his give us all of the medaparts on him plus one or do we just get one?" Mr. Referee looked at Tom like he was mentally retarded or something. "Of course the loser only has to give the winner one medapart." "Okay not what I wanted, but hey." Tom put his hands in the air and shrugged. "And now for the action. Jet fire transform!" He did. "Transport meda-armor!" A blue flash surrounded Jet fire and then his wings got real big. His back expanded and the jets grew a foot. Three cannons popped out of his back. More black tubes appeared on his hands and they all straightened out to become good and proper Gatling guns. "Transport meda-armor!" Metablue had the blue glow on his arms only. Two slits formed on either side of both of his arms they looked like x's from the front. They formed small wings almost. Then black armor appeared over his arms. On top was something that resembled a tuning fork closest but it was black thicker bigger and un-tunable. "Now I'm ready." An evil smirk formed on Tom's lips as he pulled his arm up to his mouth. The others looked at him like he was psycho.

"Okay then, Medabots robattle!"

"Robo-emperor stealth mode!"

"Where'd he go?" Said metabee looking around his gun pointing metablue was at his back doing the same. "Wish I knew man." "What does you're meda-armor do anyway?" "Wait till' robo-emperor shows himself. Then he'll get the metablue bop!" "That's my line!"

"Fire robo-emperor! Destroy them all!" Laser beams came from one area. Everyone was smart enough to shoot at that area. Some lasers bouncing off air was a sign that this would work. But not soon enough. "Missiles now!" Rockets streamed through the group. "Metablue legs damaged 23 damage left arm damaged 18 damage right arm 24 damaged head 8 damaged" "Metabee legs damaged 22 damage left arm damaged 16 damage right arm 27 damaged head 5 damaged"

"Sumilidon legs damaged 8 damage head damaged 12 damage left arm damaged 7 damage right arm damaged 46 damage" Sumilidons right arm had been hit with a missile directly.

That was the result of 20 missiles, and if the fire power was up 50 then there was still much more to come.

"Blast robo-emperor, use the heat seekers metabee!" The heat seekers were right on track. They hit robo-emperor, perhaps not doing much other than revealing his location but that was enough. "Arcbeetle Ion cannon!" "Metablue Jetfire charge shot!" Metablue's tuning fork ends had small circular barrels and they glowed for a moment before firing. While the three cannons on the back of jet fire did the same. These all hit too. Doing about twice the damage of the seeker missiles "Robo-emperor legs damaged 4 damaged left arm damaged 3 damaged"

"That's it!" Shouted koji. "All those shots and not even five percent to any one part. And we can't even see the guy how are we supposed to win this." A laser streaked towards the group. No-one was hit they returned fire in small amounts and like the last laser shot they were too insignificant to register as damage on the medawatch. "Not to mention his legs. Rokusho and sumilidon can't get anywhere close to him!"

Everyone glared everywhere. Someone's glare fell upon Rokusho. "Rokusho do you know what type of attack you're head part does" asked SMX. "No, I'd never really thought about it though." Another missile barrage. Two heat seekers and the same repertoire above was repeated. Only now the four undamaged bots were hit. "Robo-emperor legs damaged 8 damage. Head damaged 6 damaged" "Finally an improvement." Sighed koji.

"If you're head part does what I think it does, and the others do what I think they do, then I can guarantee a full blow from the prominence on that guy. Now concentrate Rokusho try to use the part." Rokusho eyes slanted. "Everyone cover Rokusho until I say so, and then cover Arcbeetle." "Right!"

Sumilidon jumped right in front of Rokusho and while the other gunned down the 20+ rockets koji issued a solitary command "Sumilidon hunter!" The green glow came and at 18 feet away the missiles fired by robo-emperor exploded. Tom had inspiration, "Victor you remember what warbandit did during the WRC, do that to our Medabots, and if anything comes close don't feel afraid to jump though." Quickly warbandit fell in front of Rokusho but behind sumilidon. His antennae began glowing and the others moved much faster. "Robo-emperor right arm damaged 10 damaged" "metablue you're turn – ha! – wait a second metablue" Rokusho had spread his arms out and his eyes had widened. SMX asked, "Arcbeetle can you see Robo-emperor." "Yes but barely", came the reply. "Rokusho do it again." "No problem it should be much easier now that I did it once." A full half second later the "ha" came. "I can see him now" "Hey me too!" Shouted an enthusiastic metabee. "Alright everyone cover Arcbeetle and try to damage his legs!" Several Rogers were heard from the group as they did so.

Spread out in a circle around the ever moving Arcbeetle, with warbandit and sumilidon still using their head parts. And jet fire constantly strafing Robo-emperor while the two kbt's fired when the enemy came into range only. Tom and ikki glanced at each other and nodded waiting for something. Something came. The next barrage of missiles came. As Rokusho, Jetfire and sumilidon kept them away from Arcbeetle metabee/blue fired their seekers. Both impacting. As the missile storm stopped robo-emperor turned to see the two bots blasting away. Metablue with charge shot and metabee with regular laser fire. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed the two. Suddenly SMX shouted. "Need those leg parts down guys!"

"Jet fire transform, cyber key power" (a cyber key, OH SNAP!)

"Warbandit, attack!"

Warbandit broke his position in the defense formation to blast robo-emperor. Jet fire transformed into a big black medabot with twin cannons on his arms. The 'cyber key' fit into a slot on all three cannons and the third cannon he had fit over his head. The barrels of all the cannons grew. And then they began to warm up for firing. "Aim for his legs, go full barrage!" The Gatling guns had been charging up to, and along with the cannons they let out powerful laser beams, unlike the cannons the Gatling guns split up on the way to the target and hit it with equal power. "NOOOOO, not my robo-emperor!" "Robo-emperor (including the missile attacks from before and warbandits resume to firing) left arm damaged 42 damage legs damaged 50…60…70…80…90…100 damaged function ceased. Warning mobility compromised. Warning leg and left arm stealth attachment damaged stealth action ceased." The leg and left arm of robo-emperor faded into view. The others got back from robo-emperor and out of the way of an over charged Arcbeetle. "Arcbeetle show him the pillar of fire, the light of the righteous, the prominence!" No more need be said.

An enormous beam of power blasted into robo-emperor. Doing some serious damage. "Left arm damage 100 damaged function ceased. Right arm damaged 62 damaged. Head damaged 49 damaged. Warning all stealth attachments damaged stealth action ceased. The lumbering behemoth that was robo-emperor revealed itself to the group. Only to be blasted. "Rocket launch!" "Ion cannon!" "Fire warbandit!" "Charge shot!" "Right arm damaged 100 damaged function ceased. Head damaged 63 damaged." Tom motioned to koji sumilidon and Rokusho. "I honor you with the death blows." The two grapplers ran up to the lumbering behemoth. "Flexor sword!" "Chantbra sword!" The pair swung down left robo emperor followed the momentum. "Head damaged 70 damaged" "Straw hammer!" "Hammer fist!" They swung up left in unison again the behemoth followed. "Head damaged 99 damaged!" "Shadow sword!" "Golden blade!" Sumilidons flexor sword glowed black. Roksuho's glowed gold they jumped and came down. Ripping robo-emperors armor where they cut. "Robo emperor head damaged 100 damaged function ceased. Warning structural damage to head and legs, warning!"

"The winner is team, something or another!"

As they walked towards seaslug Tom ran ahead with a screwdriver certain to get one medapart. Everyone eyed Rokusho. "What SMX had to teach me the only other he move that he had equal to the shadow sword." "Oh…"

End

How do you like my first robattle? Well if you hated it then I have good news, none of the others I ever write will be like it. It's just it's hard to go fast paced when you're enemy is invisible and has tons of armor. That and I can't coordinate all those Medabots to a speedy tune. So 1 v 1's and 2 v 2's should be much faster.


	5. Chapter 6

Medabots Betrayals

Chapter 6

Oh, and another new part to the mysterious disclaimer that I feel absolutely no need to put in, I don't own gundam Bandai and sotosu and some other company do (Bonus points if you guess at why!)

Note – I give away my last name and the name of my great grandfather on my mother's side in one person in this chapter

The gang of now 12 people walked down the empty white hallways which seaslug had generously blasted the door open to. (Mr. Referee had left to go outside saying that he had begun the match, and while he had to go watch over the much shorter match in the basement he still had one outside to referee)(OH SNAP!)

SMX had been informed on the situation up to the attempt to rescue the doctor. Tom in a good mood, for he carried around with him the left arm to Robo-emperor 2, had decided to share the story with them.

"All right so we had gone to Rosewood and the Robo's had found us and told us where Doctor aki was, we had left just out of the reach of a mob of people who wanted me dead of all people –"

"Wonder why?" said ikki as he glared. "Yeah maybe it might have something to do with breaking the deep sea tank." Said metabee angrily. "And throwing us in to it too!" Metabee moved to fire on Tom when he felt metablue's gun at the back of his head. Metablue had his meda armor on and all the others had the giant band-aids. "So why does he still have his meda armor on any way?" "Nano-bots are built into the armor which slowly heals the medaparts that the armor is on. Which is why I have band-aids on his legs and head." "Ah, well he still threw you in too! Aren't you mad!" "Nope" "You really aren't as much like me as I thought…" "I guess so." "Anyway before SOMEONE interrupted me I was saying we had run from the mob, took off in our apache and were headed for Riverview.

-Flashback-

"All right doctor aki is on the abandoned factory just off route 3 in Riverview by the corner of fourth and vine." Said ikki looking at a map. "Where is fourth and vine? Where is fourth and vine, um…" (We see a now small red light over metabee) "Hey guys!" (The light turns on) "Our house is on Vine Street. Right about, about, HERE!" He points to a spot on the map. "And the Medabots Corporation is on fourth. So the rubberrobo's base should be where the two meet. Right about, about, about, about. Hey what is a super mall doing where the old factory was?" The map said, 'Future site of super mall, home of all you're shopping needs!' "I dunno. But there is supposed to be a museum to Medabots under construction at the same spot" "How you'd find that out?" "Laptop." "And where'd the laptop come from?" "Backpack space." (much like –insert name of gundam character here-'s spandex space that's not the bonus point reason folks bonus points for finding out which character though!) (That was Tom who talked way back there)

I theorized that the mall was in part a robo idea for cash and that the robo's were actually hiding in one of the secret portions of the factory because the museum would be built inside the old factory. "How do I know about the secret areas, well, well… actually" he said his face going gloomy, "actually lets forget about why I know…"

-Present-

"Why do you know any way?" asked (believe it or not) metablue. "Wait you don't know either?" Said the group (short of Jetfire). "Yeah I've only been his medabot for two years. You see he was in a coma from injuries he suffered during the ten days of darkness for 5 years. Then he spent 3 years as a recluse building over 489 different types of Medabots. He has quite an interesting history actually." Tom grabbed metablue, when he was done, and emotionlessly threw him into the wall. "I'd rather not talk about my history before the coma…"

-Flashback-

Well anyway we all went into the construction hats, with hard hats from my backpack space. (Twilight zone theme song) and when we finally got there it was really obvious. "Wow, half of the workers inside the museum are Rubberrobo's!" No lie, while there were a fair number of no rubber suits there were almost 300 robo's doing the less delicate labors, as in not actually moving any of the artifacts. I asked around for directions and general questions. It was there we met my father. "DAD!" "SON" Tom's father is not quite as tall as Tom, who is 6'4" but still over tops all those present but him. "DAD!" "SON!" "DAD, how can you deal with all these moronic rubberrobo's?" "These aren't rubberrobo's there are none anymore son." "Well then explain to me why Doctor Aki is missing and some robo's in a chopper told us to come here to find him?" "Oh…" Dad was visibly shaken. And while he was not the one who was the true genius of the family he was smart enough to take my grandfathers work and make it into something. He knew the robo's had tried to start off another ten days. He hated them for that, so do I…

-Present-

Tom's voice trailed off obviously busy fighting past battles again. "He rarely does this any more. Actually the ten days of darkness killed his grandfather H. Butler Valentine. Saved Tom's life doing so. When it was over, I don't know what happened. Has two scars left over form it. One physical the other emotional." Metablue stopped, obviously expecting something painful. IT didn't come. Tom was just looking at concrete. Then he barreled down SMX with a look. (Not really SMX just kinda was scared and fell back) Then he physically barreled him down grabbing onto his coat. "YOU, I WAS THERE WHEN I BEGAN IT WAS YOU!" He stopped sat down, dry eyed, "forget that just happened it doesn't happen much any more. Go on, I'll only be a minute or two." They walked along in silence SMX in the front. "Damn it! I said I wouldn't loose control again! So why did I loose control?"

Finally they got far enough away to continue with the narrative, victor took over. "Alright where were we. AH!"

-Flashback-

So we were in the museum and Mr. Valentine had found out about robo's. "RUBBERROBO'S! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I believe the senior has control issues too. That made everyone in a black suit cringe. Quickly a black rubber mass went towards the exits. When they left Mr. Valentine, as well as all the workers followed them. Actually it was quite funny whenever you saw a robo or two get caught by a worker. But we proceeded on till we reached a wall. With a small door. That door had a keypad. The access code for the small door was something simple like um… "The code for the small door is 1 2 3 4 5, because the small door is only a janitorial closet, now and forever it seems, no-one would have ever suspected that a second code would have opened up –" Tom pushed some buttons –"A secret safe room!" The room showed changes. Mostly because the robo's had rough cut out a dirt tunnel. "WHAT this wasn't here last time!" "Waddya' mean 'wasn't here last time'?" "Well, um… you see I've been a medabot designer for the past 5 years and well this factory was open until three years ago and so I came here often, and knew about the secret safe room because it was where the owner stored a few rare medals."

-Present-

SMX perked up (after all everyone here but victor Tom and respective Medabots knows who SMX is also) "Rare medals?" "Yeah but the guy who owned the factory died which is why it closed so don't try going there to steal medals as phantom." "True but because it's a museum it may have rare medals in a few years."

Meanwhile Tom had been getting up and had heard the conversation started by SMX over his meda watch. "So the phantom renegade, stealer of rare medals, is the one who started the ten days, perhaps he is trying to repent. I know now that I can relax a bit knowing that number 2 world wide is on the case." (I dunno I just decided to make SMX the #2 medafighter in the world)

Victor continued, "Any way!" (I mean you would want to know what happened to doctor aki, right?)

-Flashback-

We went down the tunnel. It was real long and quite big, branching off in several places. Finally we found a lone robo. "Darn it –roborobo- why do I have to be the one to go feed doctor aki." He had a medabot with him. "Don't worry man –roborobo- we can feed him for you" Warbandit had the robo down in ten seconds. "Where's doctor AKI!" "I don't –robo- know!" (Yeah the rubberrobo's say robo a lot) "You said you feed doctor aki" "Oh –robo- yeah!" Then a real bad looking medabot came around the corner. "TRUE he may know where doctor aki is –robo- but only I the samurai king! –Robo- knows the pass code!" Tom smiled in the most evil way possible right then.

SAM-R-I:

Type – SMI samurai

Specialty – shadow sword (I forgot what the shadow sword was)

Medafighter – lame robo minion

SAM-R-I looks like the principal's medabot. Only he has real metal swords and arrows on his back.

The robo didn't like the introduction he got. "HEY I'm not –robo- that lame!" Tom pressed a medawatch and out came his medabot white knight. "Transport medabot!"

White Knight:

Type – KNI Knight

Specialty – Dragon's fury

Medafighter – Tom

White knight looks like a white Rokusho minus the hammer and sword and antennae, and his helmet is a knight's helmet. In his right arm is a broadsword and in his left a shield. On his back is an open hole which conceals lord knows how many different weapons.

"Lets rumble! White knight stab jab whatever just beat down this man who I consider to be the opposite of a knight!"

"Sam-r-I use the shadow sword!" I remember sumilidon was offended by that. (HEY THAT'S MY MOVE!) But not nearly as much as koji. (YOU SON OF A B--- YOU DON"T KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS FOR ME TO LEARN!) Yeah definitely not nearly as mad as koji. "White Knight, Dragons fury!" Now when Tom said that White Knight began to glow. After a few seconds a massive burst of white energy came out and obliterated the medabot. Poor Sam-R-I was so badly beaten that he couldn't move. "Sam-r-I damaged all parts damaged 100 damaged function ceased function ceased."

Then another medabot came around the corner. "HA you may have beaten my Japanese cousin but how can you deal with a Minotaur you stupid knight!"

Minotaur

Type - MIN Minotaur (Ooh original)

Specialty – horn smash

Medafighter – Other lame robo, whom we will never see

Basically this guy looks like a Minotaur should at 4'5". Half man half bull actually pretty simple.

Tom still evil smile grew evil-er if there is such a word. "Well a minotaur I'm impressed. But tell me can any living thing deal with the gaze of a GORGON! Transport gorgon!"

Gorgon

Type – GOR Gorgon (Just as original as Minotaur)

Specialty – paralyzing stare

Medafighter – Tom (GASP!)

Well fancy head part but that's it. Green body with a snake tail. Arms have a cobra heads on them. The head is several snake heads surrounding a central head. All the snake heads have small covers over their eyes.

Someone around the corner shouted. "Minotaur horn smash!" And the Minotaur tried to ram gorgon. Bad idea, remember this when battling gorgon do not, I repeat do not look into her eyes. Apparently the MIN type had no clue what the gorgon was like in Grecian mythology.

"Gorgon," an evil tint came into Tom's Voice, "Stone stare." Minotaur froze. Then, because he had only the tip of one foot on the ground, he fell. "Gorgon, poison him. White knight use your mace." White knight took out his mace; gorgon's hand cobras grew uber fangs. They bit into the Minotaur several times. Finally stopping right as the medal ejected. "Took long enough now, robo tell us where the good doctor is or suffer a Minotaur's fate." Tom wiped his hands, while the others just looked back and forth, afraid that the dark force in him was too strong. ("Join the Dark side of the force Luke!")

A few minutes later they were outside Doctor Aki's cell. Or so they thought. Ikki reached forwards and opened the door. "CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-K"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	6. Chapter 7

Medabots Betrayals

Chapter 7

The long-ish awaited sequel to chapter 6.

NOTE: I kind of forgot what I had planned after the ending of chapter six, so this took awhile to remember (or make up!)

Other NOTE: I've been planning my uber bot designs in first period science class. (cept' its summer vacation so, YAY!)

Oh and now I think have a 4 on 7 so I think I kind of lied to you about 1 v 1 and 2 v 2

_A few minutes later they were outside Doctor Aki's cell. Or so they thought. Ikki reached forwards and opened the door. "CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-K"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Welcome ikki tenriyou. Koji, victor, Rokusho, metabee, sumilidon, warbandit and new guy."

Doctor Armound was in the room that was supposed to be doctor Aki's cell and he had four enormous Medabots surrounding him. Each one had the feel of being half horse half space laser cannon, or half scud company. All of them were some 12 feet tall. The cell was over 30+ feet tall easily. One had dual uber bombarder arms each with two missiles sticking out of the top and four on each side. One had only two legs but on both arms quadruplet Gatling guns. The others seemed over armed and highly armored like the first two. "UBER BOTS, ATTACK!"

"Wait just a second! I say you can't attack until I declare this an official submission ro-battle!"

Mr. Referee appeared from a lamp, after un-screwing the light bulb. "Well then now that my business is stated shall we get to this?"

"Yes!"

"Ya"

"Sure"

"Rock on!"

"Let's go!" (Not sure who was who there)

"NO I WILL NOT ROBATTLE, UBE BOTS DESTROY HIM!" All four bots turned their giganko heads to Mr. Referee. Quickly spinning their targeting radar all four sputtered out a, "Target locked." After eight minutes of firing, "Fine, if nothing else he's gone, uber bots cease fire!" "Roger." "Now uber bots, destroy the intruders!"

-Present-

"It was horrible to watch. None of us know if this is the same Mr. Referee we saw that day.

-Meanwhile outside the Medabots corp.-

The screws and co., as 'the gang' had been come to be known as in Ikki and Koji's absence, had been having a hell of a time. The evil medabot that had been attacking Tom and warbandit in chapters 1-4 (not actually one really maybe just 2-4 but I digress!) was destroying everything. And way up on the 93rd floor was doctor aki controlling the medabot. "Attack them; the select corp. is nothing in your wake. What tankar are on our left flank, destroy them with you're laser! NOTHING CAN BEAT US!"

"Boss, what can we do against that thing?" Spike had just arrived on the scene to find that Samantha and Peppercat had been fighting it for three hours thus far. Sam had been the only one there when the medabot appeared. Then quickly SMX had gone to damage it only to have the medabot disappear. SMX had told Sam to hold of the medabot the next time it came but the select Corp. and Medabot Co. security had kept her from doing so. Now the two groups were worn ragged and they wanted any help they could get.

Samantha really took control. "Spike who do we have!"

"Uhh, looks like me, Sloan, Erika, Karin, Rintaro, and this crazy girl who says that her brother is in the building fighting!"

"I swear when I get the chance that medabot is mine, then, then, I COMING BORTHER!"

"Okay then well. New kid what's you're name?"

"Oh me, I'm Emily." Emily was a blonde about 13. She was sort of short, only had an inch or so on the gang's tallest member. (Spike perhaps?)

"Okay. EMILY, um I would tell you to do something based on you're medabots fighting style but I don't know that. SO, new kid, what are your medabots?"

"Belzelga 4 and plasma nurse." You know them from chapter 1-2 so I need not describe.

"Oh well then, use your plasma nurses plasma shot when this guy comes around the corner. Erika, hit him with both barrels, Sloan all you're lasers, Rintaro both barrels and some rockets, spike use all you're cannons. When that is done Emily you and I will go for a finishing close range attack. Karin you heal the damaged."

"Boss its coming."

"LET GO, ATTACK!"

"Robo archangel rocket barrage!"

"Don't let those missiles hit those kids! Select corp. protect those kids! Fire counter missiles and keep firing, then fire lasers, and when that's done drag this bad boy to the ground with grapplers and then we torch him!"

Sam looked at this select Corp. member like he was crazy. It was a known fact that the corp. never came up with strategies. All right at best there was shoot and keep shooting, which this was an elaboration of BUT… "That guy got his men to do it better than any select corp. crew I've ever seen."

"BOSS, HELLO!"

"Samantha snap out of it, yes he may be cute but he has to be at least 18!" Erika was shaking Sam when she got an unexpected response

"Actually no, I'm 14. I had a natural knack for select corp. duties so here I am for a few days short of a year now. And what do you know something that could damage giganko shows up."

"Hey kid, what about you're attack?" Emily adopted a girl southern street girl-ish tone. "Where are you're men?"

"Can't you tell we only delayed his attack. It still hit the ground. The missiles I mean, but only underneath us and our Medabots."

Everyone looked around to see select corp. and building security strewn out over a battle scarred city wasteland. "Just like what he said. Is this closest to the ten days of darkness I will ever see."

A voice in Emily's head spoke back to her. As well as an image of her brother leaving his coma. "_You bet it is sis. I can't guarantee that things will never hurt you, but nothing. NOTHING like the ten days will happen again as long as I draw breath. This, as this being a semi-humorous message from you're conscious, I can tell you with a smiling flashback face, may not be very long."_

"What, brother, no don't die. Please…"

-Past- (only one group gets real flashbacks in this story folks)

"Attack uber bots!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIIII-IE-IEEVES"

"Transport medabot Annihilator! Transport meda armor 4" (Just a big Annihilator folks).

Annihilator: TAN type tank medabot

Specialty: Dual cannon attack

Annihilator looks a lot like totalizer but with cannons on either side of his head. And there are Gatling laser blasters much like Jetfire, just at a shorter length. And in greater numbers. With full meda armor Annihilator is about 6 feet tall. So he is pretty impressive.

"Guys everyone get ready to blast em' quick! Annihilator full destructive salvo. Metablue seekers!" As metablue got into the standard seeker missile position annihilator opened up every panel of his being to reveal lasers, missiles, shuriken (yes really) and every other form of ranged weapon possible. "Gorgon, gorgon stare. Now guys hit them hard while annihilator is charging."

"Seeker Missiles, two times metabee, one for each."

"Four shadow swords where the missiles strike sumilidon!"

"Warbandit fire on the bots after sumilidon hits them!"

"White knight use the fire arrow when the rest are done."

This pattern worked its way through the group of four and sumilidon returned to his post. Gorgon spoke, "I can't hold them much longer" "Gorgon let them have control over where the fall. Annihilator leave nothing but one head or arm, I want it!" Then all four Medabots moved to face the glowing annihilator and as they locked on annihilator fired. "DESTRUCTION SALVO, RRRRRRAHHHHH!" If anyone said something it could not be heard. Then when the lasers went nothing anyone motioned could be seen. And when the random other projectiles were shot off no-one could hear their own thoughts. And when the four uber bots almost destroyed annihilator everyone was glad that both the combined fire of the uber bots and the temporary lack of hearing made it impossible to hear all but the end of Tom's hatred.

"…and that's not all I'll do after you're all in the matchbox. I'll place you into a gas station and shoot 43 tasers at you. Then you'll be to dead to be sorry. Yeah try to survive that human or not." Annihilator was just not there any more. If it hadn't been for the fact that he had ditched anything that exploded and then after that the fact that he had almost a foot of armor Annihilator would have been little more than a medal. "Well, go on, finish this."

Victor spoke up in a voice that seemed knowing. "Doctor Armound, why are you here? Weren't you taken away after the WRC? If you got a chance to return then why are you so evil? Are you truly evil to the core or is this just a puppet we speak to?"

The now questionable doctor stood in front of them smirking. "Well, well. One of you has a sense to put 2 and 2 together. I am a puppet. I am a robot; I serve the real doctor aki. Not the Aki you know, no but one much darker, crueler, evil-er-ish-esque, or something like that! Uber bots prepare for the final salvo!"

"Warbandit tap into the limitless power that resides within all rare medals. Koji, ikki, you should too."

"Sumilidon, medaforce!"

"Metabee, medaforce!"

"HA!"

"RRRAH-MEDAFORCE!"

"Kiss you're bots goodbye, MEDAFORCE!" (Speaker/medabot order)

When it was over a damaged armound bot lay in half on the floor. His final words were, "Beware fools. You may have defeated me, you may defeat doctor aki, but you can't defeat the professor. He will destroy you if Eugene fails, he will DESTROY YOUUUU-AH!" Armound had Tom's sword through his face, "The professor knows this no-one likes him. But I give you something new I loathe him, and with this sword here I hunt his head. Hear me Locke Faust, hear me!"

Metabee asked metablue, "Dude what's with him?"

Metablue responded, "Man I wish I had a clue."

End chapter 7

Alright the ending is two chapters and an epilogue away at longest. Flashback next chapter may not be real flashback next chapter but you will learn. I Figure a filler of battle outside after the flashback is done. And battle may or may not start next chapter, but it will be done by two chapters. Oh and for the last chapter (not epilogue) the rating will go up. HA I HAVE LEFT PLENTY OF ROOM FOR A SEQUEL WITH, "HEAR ME LOCKE FAUST, HEAR ME!" HEAR ME!


	7. Chapter 8

Medabots Betrayals

Chapter 8

The long-ish awaited sequel to chapter 7.

Almost done with this!

-Present-

Victor continued his monologue with most of his emotion drained. "And that was it. The doctor was destroyed; Tom had sworn revenge on this professor and aki was out of his cell. We don't know what happened to doctor aki while he was there. However he definitely is not the same as he was."

Tom caught up with the group. "Well there was one more thing. I picked up a little trinket from armound bot. It says, "Off key."

"Hey, when did you get here?"

-Outside-

Now that the gang was co-operating with the select corps. Now that the gang was co-operating, now that the gang.

Honestly at best the good guys weren't even holding their ground. At best they were losing less and recapturing what they lost quickly.

"Now Peppercat hit him while he's near the ground!" Peppercat went on the fifth of her shock strikes. Not that the others had not landed. They all just did about as much as a pine needle would do against a raging river. Let the river rage, maybe end up poking someone down stream.

"Go attack tyrano, laser attack! Air petera bomb him!" The mysterious medabot in the sky dodged all the attacks that came at him. Then a laser beam finally shot down the last 20 air petera. Missiles blew aside several attack Tyrano. Leaving only a few. "How many functioning medabots left?"

"Sir no air petera are left and only 8 attack tyrano."

"Call in the turretatron."

"Sir, yes sir!"

When the name of a new medabot being used by the Corp. was heard Erika thought news story. Calling brass away from the battle for Riverview city and affiliated suburbs she asked questions. "What is this turretatron? When did you get it, why haven't you used it before?"

"What, hey get out of my face? This stuff is so top secret I must have you're camera." The officer who was the brains of the Corp. also took Erika's mike. "When this is all over you'll get a full interview." The guy, really just a boy, moved to put the recording gear in a safe place when a laser beam darted towards Erika. "ERIKA, look out!" Without thinking the Corp. Officer dove and knocked Erika out of the way, getting his foot burnt by the laser in the process. "Ahh, my foot." Without time to do anything a missile went towards the group. That officer's helmet met the missile mid way, the missile exploded upon contact. To reveal the mystery officer was a blonde.

"Um, when we do the interview, who do I ask for?"

"Me, my name is marth, ask for marth. Now for saving you're life twice I have a request."

"Yes?"

"Keep this guy here until Reinforcements arrive."

"Okay then. Brass you heard marth, keep the big robot in the sky busy until reinforcements come to take him down. Go ring of fire attack!"

-In the building-

"Hey, when did you get here?"

"Just now, can't you see me leaning over, my hands on my knees looking like I'm out of breath."

"Oh…"

"Alright like I was saying I found a key which turns something off, and probably on too. But I also found a plan for a robot."

X looked at Tom and said, "Like a medabot robot."

"Mm-nn. Like a doctor aki robot."

"WHAT!"

"DUDE, WHY did you not tell us this BEFORE!"

"Because the plans look nothing like the aki we saw then, or the one we see now. But the plans show the location of an off key location." Tom unfurled the blue-print and laid it out in front of them.

Ikki seemed worried, "Don't tell me it's in his but."

"Thank god no, it's right about… um, ah, here!" Tom was pointing at the base of the neck. "We have to try to get that spot. Alright."

"And what about after that, what about Robo-archangel?" Koji was reasonably worried, the killer medabot had proved to be a hassle, Tom's arms could attest to that.

"Well, not after that, but before or during the taking out of robo-archangel. You see here's the plan. First, and by first I mean soon, I'll get all my Medabots with meda-armor on. Then Sumilidon and Rokusho will…"

-Outside-

"Marth, sir the turretatron's are here!"

"Good soldier, how many are there?"

"Well since this is their first use there are 20."

"That's it?"

"Well you see, um well. Sir if your foot is okay why don't' you go look for yourself."

"I'll do that."

Marth was in a building repairing some 8 air-peteras. He had a piece of wood under his arm for an improvised crutch. A few other people who had not seen the new Medabots before went out to look. Including Karin, who was with neutranurse healing other damaged bots.

"I can't believe these things…"

"Marth?" Karin asked. Marth looked ready to explode.

"YES, WE HAVE A CHANCE!"

Turretatron: Type Trt Turret medabot

Specialty: Overwhelming firepower

Medafighter: Select Corp.

Turretatron's were green and had a 12 foot long tank base. The area above the base was an enlarged medabot chest arm and head area. The arms had large missile holders over the shoulders, but they flipped over to be held by the hands and could rotate 360 degrees around the pivot joint. There were twin laser cannons, each of which had the laser strength of one mega laser. The chest opened up to reveal four Gatling guns inside. The armor was very thick. Making this medabot a tank.

"How long 'till the force can reach the front lines?"

"About 20 minute's sir."

"Let's go then." Marth looked forwards towards the battle. "We have to stop him men, take all the functioning Medabots, this is the final attack."

-Building- (Chapter almost done can't make proper statement)

The group of 13 (four Medafighters, nine Medabots) grouped together at the door. All looking like usual, except full meda-armor metabee. He had three black stick coming out of his back, and black armor off the base of his legs. Not to mention 8 seeker missile tubes. "Now!"

"Golden arc!"

"Shadow arc!"

Rokusho long range version of the golden blade, and Sumilidons shadow sword equivalent sliced through the door and went all the way to hit Robo-archangel. The medabot slowly turned and moved to destroy the new force.

Inside doctor aki smiled as the gang rushed the room. "Well, well I guess the Robo's were in effective at getting you all. Good, because I wanted the pleasure of destroying you personally."

Tom rushed the doctor giving his Medabots attack orders. "Just like the plan, cyber key power, gorgon laser, dragons Fury, seeker storm, and total annihilation! The good doctor here is mine."

All the Medabots prepared their long range attacks together. Including the ones below.

-outside and down below-

"Everyone gather round marth! Please, quickly!"

Marth spoke to some 80+ Riverview Medafighters and some 120 select corp. Medafighters from atop at turretatron. "Everyone, robo-archangel is leaving." People began to sigh and shout relief and happiness. "No not that type of leaving. I mean leaving to repair and soon it will be back stronger, faster better armed. The select corp. has sent us twenty of these new super Medabots, but in case their not enough I want everyone here to attack that monster. If we do this now this battle will be over and the city can be re-made, no-one has died yet. Only buildings and such. Those can be re-built. Lives cannot. This ends now!" "YAAAA!"

-Building-

Tom wrestled with doctor aki as the final attack was being charged up. Quickly the doctor grabbed the key and said. "Oh my shut off key. Gee, you were going for right about here weren't you? Well let me do it." Dr. Aki stuck the key in his neck and turned it. Something died down and everyone showed some relief. Until something turned on. "Well what do you know, it doesn't wo-"

"Shut up." Tom had the worst expression of hatred on his face as the robotic doctor was sliced clean through from left to right, then up to down. The sword had only oil on it. "Damn, it was a trap."

Everyone looked at Tom but victor. X shouted in a tension release, "TRAP, WHAT TRAP!"

Victor had the answer. "Robo aki did turn off. But he distracted us long enough to call his minion to finish us."

"Who." Ikki was going to say, when his medawatch blurted some medabot stats.

"Robo-archangel"

Alright, climax almost here. Robo-aki, what a surprise. And I don't own marth I think Nintendo does, he's a super smash melee character. Next chapter ends the super battle, prepare for new levels of warfare never seen before on Medabots.


	8. Chapter 9

Medabots Betrayals

Chapter 9

The long-ish awaited sequel to chapter 8.

Almost done with this! (Really!)

"Robo-archangel"

Type: RAG Robotic angel

Description (this feels awkward to describe this way) Well first off, mega emperor head. Second there were wings, HUGE wings. The wings were the size of the body. Third, the legs were like baby-blue's legs in style. Third, it was armed with three laser blasters on one arm. They were set up in a triangle/circle formation with a central point which they could rotate around. The other arm (the left one) had a circular missile launcher, with a 4 ½ foot diameter. (REAL big). Fourth, all white, robo-archangel was all white. Yeah, and this guy is 18 feet tall. He has a jet booster on his back. And rocket legs. The wings also have hinged feathers allowing for free movement of the wings and feathers. Not to mention each feather has a small set of three jets.

-Outside-

Marth looked over the people down below him. Everyone with a medabot had a long range attack part attached to them. Most were aiming at the big thing in the sky. A few were just looking upwards because they couldn't do anything else. Marth issued the command. "Turretatron's, missile attack. Both laser barrels fire!" This also launched hundreds of smaller Medabots on their ranged assaults too.

Many of the shots hit other flying things and fell short of the target, but most of the missiles and laser beams were dead on.

-In the office-

"Fire everyone now!"

"Golden arc"

"Shadow arc"

"Now, Arcbeetle, fire the shining pillar of light, the flame of justice, the prominence!" (I made that up)

"Seeker missiles metabee!"

"Don't need to tell em twice Ikki!"

"Seeker storm!" (Just all his 8 missile tubes at once)

"Gorgon laser" (her snake eyes shoot weak laser beams)

"Dragons Fury!"

"Warbandit, hit him hard, hit him fast!"

"ANNHILATION WAVE!"

Due to Tom's excellent run of luck he had to use aki-bot's left arm plus left leg and some chest as a shield. However Tom also had a view no-one else did. He had rushed to the very edge of the office. Near a chair he had hit over Dr. Aki's head in chapter one. He could see the forces on the ground and the ones in Medabots Co. He also saw that many attacks would hit him too. So he bent at an angle reserved for neo's first matrix dodge and watched from a view held by one secret camera as well as one secret observer as robo-archangel was hit by massive waves of energy shot and shell. (Long sentence)

-Beyond location change-

The actual firing was over quickly. However the ball of energy formed by the massive explosion lasted for a while. Up in the office all humans lost sight temporarily. The Medabots couldn't see anything. (Same thing) Down below no-one could tell what was going on, but it was assumed that the medabot was destroyed.

Tom was the last to regain sight but the first to hear. "Impressive, heh-heh-heh."

Perplexed by the sound he heard he felt around for aki-bot's head, but couldn't find it. "What is making that noise?"

"Yes what is making that noise, if you can see look at what you just attacked. I doubt you can, but…"

Tom turned, he couldn't actually see, but his eyes were open. He had no idea how close he was but his sense of direction and sense of hearing brought him almost on target. Robo-archangel, however, was on target all the time. "Target lock, Thomas. Firing great laser." The three lasers on robo-archangels right arm began to rotate around the center point. Then they fired.

"NOOO TOM, LOOK OUT!" Metablue's legs and back armor allowed him the ability to fly/hover dash over short distances. Then another flash of light came as the laser hit Tom. A few seconds later Tom had his jacket out and zipped up on him. While he was holding metablue, who had hit his head on the wall. Tom had not regained sight until the flash came at which point all the others lost it. In that time he had put on his jacket. Why, who knows? (Actually I, the author, do, heh-heh)

"Metablue," Tom spoke up, "thanks for saving me, but something just happened that resigned me to my fate."

Metablue responded without thinking, "What?"

"You hit you're head on the wall you moron."

"Oh that's all, man you should see me on Tuesdays."

"Then remind me when you see me next, I'll be sure to watch."

"Aw how quaint. The medafighter and medabot have a nice last moment together. Ah well onto the others." The voice was back, and in a strange act of mercy has chosen to spare Tom and metablue for the time being. Was it to be his final err (error

)? I dunno, if I gave you a definitive answer it would ruin the suspense. "Robo-archangel, prepare you're ultimate attack. Use all the guns!" Out of nowhere, the sides opened up, as well as robo-archangels stomach, revealing several Gatling guns. "Target lock."

"Transport medapart, black shield!" Tom pressed his medawatch and white knight's left arm became a gigantic black shield. "White knight, excluding me, protect the humans!"

"Tom, but!"

"Just do it!"

"Right."

Metablue spoke up. "Why'd you do it, are you that certain that Robo-archangel will just fall down from the sky for no reason."

"Again, I have resigned myself to my fate."

"But what about the Medabots!"

"Well, if we succeed then dad will rebuild them. If not, well then good luck to you."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Metablue, you say that this guy's medal hatch is in the same spot as yours?"

"Yeah probably. Why?"

"I can't get at his back, so through his front will do."

"Huh, what, WAIT!" Tom had grabbed his sword and was running across to Robo-archangel.

"Eat this, YOU MONSTER!" Tom jumped, but a smash with robo-archangel's right arm sent Tom into a wall. "Ahh!" Tom's jacket flipped up. Revealing something to X.

"What the, what, what, what…"

"My stomach. It was hit by the grand laser." Tom's stomach was essentially gone. "I'm not sure why I'm alive, but I can fell myself getting closer to death as time ticks by. Not weakening, but dying none the less. Figure that the RAG over there should go with me."

"I see, makes sense, I've done similar things. Just that I survived what I've done"

"Well, if anyone asks, you saw a big red mark. Got it."

"Right, the question is how to get that thing."

"Metablue, behind robo-archangel now!"

"Right."

"Where is his medal hatch?"

"About four feet up from the crotch." (Lol, crotch!)

"Thanks. X; have my dad repair the Medabots, if nothing else say it was my last wish. He'll understand."

"Right, huh?" Tom had dropped his five medawatches into X's hand.

"Don't want those to get damaged. Now," Tom bent over X's hand, "Metablue, seeker storm!"

X looked at Robo-archangel then at Tom, "Need any help?"

"No, the bot is distracted, no worries."

"Good luck."

Tom took up a stance. The sword in his left hand, right arm extended around the point, yet a safe distance from it, legs bent, ready to charge. (For Kenshin fans, this is saito's gaotsu stance) "Thanks a lot that really means something." He gulped, closed his eyes and a single tear formed. "Just, I know what will happen in the end." Almost effortlessly Tom surged forwards with inhuman speed and just as the camera spotted him and made the order to fire, Tom was airborne. "YOU MONSTER!" The bullets flew. Physics and momentum could care less. "You need more than that to stop me!" While flesh was torn away a sword struck metal. Going in almost four feet.

Robo-archangel spun around. Now everyone, besides X, who had no idea what had been going on, looked. On the ground people were stunned as someone was on the monster actually seeming to crush it. Meanwhile Tom had a death grip on the sword with his left arm, both legs were tighter than that around the bot, and his upper body was pulled away as far as it could be under the circumstances. "I have to get the whole blade in and knock out the medal. That's it the only way." The Gatling gun in the chest was firing tearing out what was left of Tom's chest. Then he did it. The sword pierced the back Tom came swooping forwards, face smashing the bot. "No, I Missed…"

"Target locked." The targeting laser on Robo-archangels head spun around. A blue circle formed. "Fire." The blue circle produced a blue laser. This shot Tom off. "Missiles, Laser's firing." These too went off destroying more. Revealing things not meant to be revealed. All the while a sword lay in the monsters belly. (That line sounded like it was from the Iliad)

Metablue had been silent witness to all this from his perch in the sky. He was not sure what was going on until the death grip succumb to death itself. "No."

"Target eliminated."

Inside the office a screen lit up. On it was a black face. "Well now, you're hero has become a martyr."

"Quickly everyone turned to face this empty face. "You! You, you, you…" X was silent. He had no clue who this guy was, and could not believe who he was talking about.

"Oh X. Stop denying what you know is true. And just look over to robo-archangel as he disposes of the leech on his body. Archangel."

Archangel was an invitation. The RAG turned around to show no-one was there. "See, he's already hit the g-" An arrow pierced the screen. Everyone turned to face white knight.

"This will not stand!" Was all white knight had to say before a larger cry broke out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" etc. Metablue was ablaze with power. Even if robo-archangel had no form of energy sensors, the unused damage sensors were reading this energy and this energy alone. Metablue charged.

At the ground several people had gathered around where Tom had fallen. At the front was Emily. Now her brother's bullet scarred body on her lap. She gently stroked his hair while the life drained out of him onto her. "Why, why couldn't the ten days happen again so I could see you, why, why…" Toms face had more holes than Swiss cheese. The blood poured out onto her lap. Emily couldn't have given a damn.

Metablue charged Robo-archangel. Robo-archangel knocked him aside. So he came, again, and again, and once more to be sure. And he just kept coming. White knight spoke up. "Why are you doing this!"

Metablue didn't turn he just put a hand on his knee and one on the floor as he tried to get up. "Because I can't do anything else."

"Oh my, now the knight wants to get beaten too. Well after the people around Thomas are killed." The voice was back without a face. "One of them looks like his sister.

Metablue was ready to explode already. The thought of this evil man controlling this medabot killing his beloved Medafighters sister was the final straw. "THAT IS IT, YOU'RE TIME HERE IS OVER YOU RAG!" Metablue's flame re-appeared, "I HAVE NO MERCY FOR SLAYERS!" The machine guns on metablue's arms faced forwards exploding in golden light.

"The medaforce. Metablue has a rare medal." When the blast struck home it was first diverted downwards, downwards to a dead medafighter.

When the beam of power struck Emily was still in shock. Then she looked up. She couldn't have given more of a damn if Satan and god had come to rip Tom's soul in two and she had been able to see it. "Hm, the sun has come out to shine on you're body, well, well, whatever." Emily finally closed her eyes to cry as Tom's wounds began to heal.

"NO, YOU WILL PAY YOU RAG YOU WILL PAY! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEDAFORCE!" This was not the typical force in a medaforce attack. This medaforce had the strength of a thousand medals behind it. Yet it all came from one medabot. Robo-archangel was less than dust. Nothing made it. Nothing except a newly revived Thomas.

Meanwhile the lone figure in the rafters retreated, to report the destruction of two powerful figures.

Then when Emily heard her brother moan she pulled him up to hug him when she noticed something. "EWWW! I'm covered in my brother's blood!"

YAY, only an epilogue left. YAY! Yeah, I write really way to serious climaxes, too hilarious buildups. Just like to mention that this chapter turned out nothing like I wanted it to. This will probably be edited, but not before I edit the earlier playwright style chapters, or maybe not.

And for those of you who read this story from the beginning two things. One (more for those who jus joined after Ch 9 was up) all the chapters but chapter nine are K+. Two, reviewers will get their due in the epilogue.

The epilogue will tie up some loose ends, while making more! Alright I don't think I may tie up any loose ends if the epilogue is shorter than 15 pages… I really write to long stories, ten chapters is short for me.


	9. Chapter 10

Medabots Betrayals: Epilogue

YAY FINALLY DONE, HAPPY-HAPPY JOY-JOY song time!

Happy-happy joy-joy, happy-happy joy-joy etc.

His eyes opened. There was nothing to see. His body felt. Just what he had when he was fighting. His mind thought. "Why am I here?" A voice answered. "To help you finish what you started boy, the time is coming fast."

"Grandfather, is that you?"

Seven days after the event, and one surgery later, Tom finally awoke. The first to greet him was his father. "Welcome back son."

Second his sister, "Tom, you owe me money for the clothes that you stained while you were dead!"

Third, his Medabots, minus two. "Dude, you're alive!-Sigh- You had to put us in the line of fire. Can you seriously lower the kickback to my destruction wave some time?" In the order of Jet fire, gorgon, and annihilator.

Fourth the gang, "What do you know, he's awake. Let's party everybody!" However the nurse threatened to throw them out if they partied in the room. "Party pooper…" Metabee mumbled.

Fifth, marth head of the preventers in Riverview city. "You're friends told me, if it wasn't for you're noble sacrifice metablue wouldn't have launched into the medaforce."

Tom just grinned, with a knowing look in his eyes. "Right, **sir**." Then for a moment he pulled his face back into a line, "Wait so it was metablue that used the medaforce, not…"

Then white knight said hello. "You're grandfather would be proud."

"That's what you think. Well then, man do I have a tale to tell when I get out." Tom went back into smiling mode then he began to count, "You're all here all… one… three… five… who are those three?"

"Who?"

"Those three with the Medabots trying to take my wallet."

"Oh those guys, there the screws." Victor answered Tom's question

"The one with the camera?"

"Erika, ace reporter, the other girl whom you didn't really meet is Karin, doctor aki's granddaughter."

"What, doctor aki! Oh, well then, thank all five of you."

The screws, thinking they had gotten off easy, continued to try and steal Tom's money. "But my thanks will easily be taken away if you do something bad. I'm a very vengeful person don't you know." The screws handed Thomas his wallet. "Thank you, um?"

"Samantha, don't you remember you battled us in a flashback in chapter 1!"

"Nope." The screws fell over all anime style. "But I'm a nice guy, later lets robattle and I'll give you some tips."

"Thomas, you're father told me you're grandfather knew doctor husi. Is this true?"

"Ah, Rokusho, well you took you're fair time in getting introduced. Which adversely reminds me, where is Space medafighter X."

"No-one knows." Victor nodded his head. "He appeared once to me and gave me something. It doesn't mean much to me, but he said it would be important to you." Victor handed Thomas a little watch case.

Suddenly Thomas's father seemed in amazement. "–gasp- Tom, you know what that is right!"

"Of course, grandfathers watch. You've told me stories about it. You said whenever he was having trouble he would look at it at suddenly he would come out with great designs. I wonder what was so inspirational." He opened the watch with just a flip of a switch and suddenly for a moment his mind saw something. Something he saw while in his coma. There was a grassy knoll a cottage by the sea. Someone had a camera. It was most likely a she with the camera. By a tree were five men and one parrot. The five men were all famous medabot scientists. The parrot was a robotic parrot, who could talk in 42 different languages. The parrot was the only one in the room with him now. The camera person said cheese as a doctor aki formed bunny ears behind doctor armound and Tom's grandfather was falsely strangling the mysterious Locke Faust. "This picture unexpectedly showed the future relations between all the five scientists." Tom looked as the flashback turned into a picture. In the picture doctor husi was getting crushed by the other four. "Even the good doctor."

"It's just a picture of grandpa and his scientist friend's dad."

"Oh that's all. I thought it would be some sort of medabot design."

"Huh?"

"What is it dude?" Metabee asked. He, like the others, was leaning over the bed to get a look at the picture. Metabee looked at Tom however to see that he was counting silently.

"Where's metablue? Where is he!" Tom grabbed the nearest medabot, metabee, and shook him. Then he grabbed a fake potted plant on the bedside table and raised it up to hit metabee, "Where –shake- is –shake- metablue –shake-shake-hit- Tell me!" Metabee pointed to a chair in the corner. "Oh, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Victor again decided to be the messenger. "Well metablue, since collapsing after using the medaforce he hasn't moved since. Nor have his optics turned on. You're father gave him a tune up but couldn't find anything wrong. We think his medal may have given out after using all that energy."

"No, he's just tired."

"What!" Everyone in the room fell down anime style.

"I've seen his medal in a different body use the medaforce before. The reason I haven't used metablue until the last two years was because of the power his medaforce showed. This was all ten years ago. Memories that don't sit lightly in my mind. But anyway, why should we be all gloomy, first thing I do after I'm out for a long time is ask what's happened while is was out, so, what's new?"

Time passed and eventually all that were left were jet fire, gorgon, annihilator, white knight, Tom's father, and the still form of metablue. When 7'oclock came metablue finally stirred. "Uh, oh man, where am I?"

"Ah, so the hero finally awakes."

"Mister Valentine, what happened?"

"You used the medaforce, I guess since you remember my dad you remember it this time."

"Tom! Oh yeah, I also remember reviving you, but that's impossible, right?"

"No, my sister checked my pulse, I was clinically dead but when the beam of light hit me I was healed and dead no longer, so now do you know my secret is the question?"

Metablue got up; the only other medabot awake in the room was white knight. He instructed metablue, "Just tap." He did.

"We'll I'll be a monkey's uncle, it is what I felt it was."

"Dad told what the surgery was about, it was about this." Tom tapped his two legs and his right arm. "Made some changes he did." Tom smiled. "Got to make a note to be nice for a while, after all right now I could say that metablue was the one that gave me my current life, not my mother."

"You're mother wouldn't be pleased to hear that." Tom's dad chuckled. "But whatever."

Silently the four awake things in the room just smiled and chuckled to each other, about a little secret which could be kept from the world for a little while longer.

Even later someone broke into the hospital room. "Now to steal the rare medal." -Click- the light turned on. White knight had his bow and arrow at the phantom renegades head, and metablue quickly positioned his blasters in a similar position. "You may have me for now, but-" The phantom made a jump for the window. "I will escape and return, oof" Tom was in the way. "But, what you were just in the bed, you just got out of a seven day coma; you shouldn't be able to move!"

"But I can, so I have one simple request." Tom's sword appeared in his hand. "X and I and you can have a good relationship or a bad one, if you're smart you'll trust that I can keep both my rare medals safe and out of the wrong hands. And you can also trust that I can trust my Medabots if something goes wrong. Got it?"

Tom's sword gently pricked the phantoms throat. Henry gulped. "Got it."

Lol, cue the pirates of the Caribbean theme song at "got it" cus, this is the end of this fic. HOWEVER, not the end of the series

Now for the thanks:

AHEM: In order of reviewing, Arkari X10 reviews (wow...) Glad you liek the story, Teaching spike is underway. You were my first reviewer, for that you get a symbolic, well represented place in the happy happy joy joy conga (cue doll sort of human like with the label arkariX 10 appearing on some peoples shoulders). Licca, my fourth and fifth reviews. You get a flower sac in the line. Sugoi! and you're thing with cliffhangers, well just to tell you, the ending is not a cliffhanger, entirely. You get a flour sack hanging off a cliff, while still on the conga line somehow! Nae, One, yes the robo's are morons. two, Who is ginkai, it really doesn't ring a bell. You get a flour sack with a robo horn on top!

Author: and now that this is my first completed story, and fairly short too, I'll do the happy-happy joy-joy conga!

There is a line of people behind the author, including ren and stimpy, the crew from gundam wing, and my Oc's, the Kenshin gumi, and my oc's and the Medabots people, and my oc's.

"Everybody now!" "Happy-happy joy-joy, happy-happy joy-joy…"


End file.
